


Dangerous Pleasure

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shameless, bloody smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Pleasure

It was a dangerous game we played when I was bound up by his wires. Of course I trusted him not to pull them tight enough to sever my limbs, but all it would take was a single involuntary movement, and he had plenty reason to lose his fine control before I was released. 

Walter rode me hard, hips snapping forward sharply as he tugged at the flosses round my neck. Never enough to decapitate, but blood wept from the wounds freely. He was painted in it having rubbed his body all over mine, like a cat marking ownership, and at the moment I could think few other times he was more beautiful: My vicious lover, my bloody Angel of Death. 

His fingers clawed over the ragged borders of the lacerations, and I moaned with the agonized pain as it mixed up with the pleasure of the clenching tight muscles around my oiled cock. I arched against my restraints, crying out as I sought to drive myself deeper, but instead I was only pushed back down as he clenched powerful thighs more surely along my hips and somehow managed to fuck me harder. Walter grabbed my hair and pulled my head back roughly. Wires dug just a little bit deeper and when he kissed me, all I could taste was blood. 


End file.
